


Just Relax, Take it Easy

by Caaaaaaas



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, F/M, Hurt Peter Quill, M/M, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaaaaaas/pseuds/Caaaaaaas
Summary: Post-Ragnarok. In which Thor and Bruce were present at Yondu's funeral, giving them a much needed dose ofhope.





	Just Relax, Take it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This messes up the timelines quite a bit, but I wanted to write this so badly. This happens all before Thanos' ship appears and ruins everything.  
>   
> enjoy!  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it!

Everyone was tired. As the refugee ship hurtled through space to god-knows-where, the heavy scent of distress and worry permeated the vessel. Babies were crying, the injured moaning, and the weary in need of comfort. They were running, but from what exactly was still unsure. The aftermath of Ragnarok had left them empty-handed, except for minimal possessions and trinkets and simple means for sustenance they could grab in the nick of time as they escaped Surtur’s fury. They were alive, yes. But for how long? 

  


Despite the recent events, Bruce did all he could to ease the discomfort of Thor’s people, taking his instinct of avoiding people and shoving it to the back of his mind. Hulk did a great deal of help with the fight, but this was his only way of giving back and helping as _himself_. So help he did. He tended and comforted those in need of medical attention. He gave advice to those who sought his, assured them that they were out of harm’s way (for now), and that there was still hope for rebuilding their destroyed home, although he wasn’t sure if he believed it himself. They weren’t empty words, though. If the people would have him, he would give his all to make good on his promises. After all, they had welcomed him with open arms despite seeing the Other Guy take center stage in his mind. Although they did not say it explicitly, every child, man, and woman seemed to direct similar glances of respect towards the scientist; and that was infinitely more than he ever got from people on Earth. 

  


Still, between his time of helping around, he’d occasionally seek the comfort of solitude. He’d lost some degree of control over the Other Guy over the last 2 years, so he’d sometimes sit and meditate or employ some breathing exercises that usually rarely worked for him. _Not here. Not now_ , he’d think to himself. 

  


\--- 

  


When control became especially difficult and he ended up desperate, he’d seek Thor’s company. Sometimes he’d talk to him in his quarters about what he missed during his time in Sakaar. When the talks went on with several long hours gone by, Bruce would drift off in one of the comfy seats in Thor’s room, and wake up later with a deep red, battle-worn cape draped around his shoulders. In rare moments like this, he felt the gentle warmth of _content_ bloom inside him. 

  


\--- 

  


If there was any word to describe the constant sense of impending doom looming over his people and his responsibility to ensure their safety, that was what Thor felt as time dragged on. He was their leader, they looked up to him as King.  


  


But was he worth the position? Could he truly lead them back to their previous glory? Thor had always dreamt of becoming the greatest king of Asgard after his own father, but recent times have taken a toll on his judgment.  
  


_What if I am leading them to their doom?_

  


Hence, he had undertaken the one thing he was confident he _could_ do: assist Banner should he need anything. Thor may have recovered to some degree after his awakened powers and his fight with Hela, but Banner looked like a wreck; bags under his eyes, pale skin, and his salt-and-pepper hair unrulier than normal, it was a wonder he still mustered up the strength to help his people. He had barely gotten any rest since they got onto the ship. So on the rare days that he accidentally allowed himself some rest during one of their late conversations, he let him. When he fell asleep during their most recent talk, Thor clipped off his cape and draped it over Bruce’s smaller frame. After all, he did look kind of _cute_ with the makeshift blanket. 

  


“Sleep well, Banner.” 

  


\--- 

  


Sometimes, Thor became especially difficult to deal with. Unlike his usual sunshine of a personality, his hopeful outlook towards life and refusal to accept defeat, his days stretched gruelingly with him brooding, a look of worry etched into his face, still more handsome than any carved Roman statue on Earth. Bruce wasn’t good dealing with other people, but this was Thor. During their time in Sakaar, they’d gotten to know each other somewhat better.  


  


On days like these, Bruce often found Thor staring out into the vast darkness of space, eyes lingering on the infinite speckles of stars and lights shimmering with life. His eyes had a faraway look, his expression apprehensive. 

  


Bruce walked up behind him, placing a comforting hand on Thor’s shoulder. 

  


“Thor, it’s going to be okay. We’ll take one step at a time, yeah?” 

  


“Yes, _yes_ , I shall hope so..” Thor seemed to drift off, his expression unchanged. 

  


When small helpings of advice and stories of hope did little to ameliorate the permanently etched crevices on the Asgardian god’s face, Bruce started to lose a little inkling of hope. 

  


He never engaged himself in the hassle of _hoping_ , but he was desperate. 

Bruce hoped for a distraction. At this point, anything was welcome. 

  


\--- 

  


“ _Sometimes that thing you’re searching for your whole life… it was right there by your side all along.. And you don’t even know it._ ” 

  


Yondu’s body was decorated with flowers, trinkets, and anything the Guardians could find lying around in the Milano. As the flames of the incinerator consumed his body, transforming his robust blue body into millions of iridescent specks, he became one with the stars. 

  


Peter was numb. The last few hours had taken a huge toll on him mentally and physically, and he wasn’t sure if this was something he could ever crawl out of. Several emotions consumed him then: Grief, at the forefront. Anger, at his own father for starting this whole mess. At himself. At anyone. 

  


And finally, helplessness. How had he realized too late? Why didn’t he anticipate what Yondu was trying to do? Why was the world so insistent on taking the ones he loved the most? 

  


The Zune lay on his bed as Peter sat with his headphones blasted his ears numb with his mother’s comforting playlist. But he didn’t feel anything. He couldn’t. Yondu had spent his life protecting Quill, trying to maintain his tough exterior as a Ravager while sacrificing his reputation doing so. Even when his followers turned against him, he adamantly kept to his own promise. If he hadn’t looked after Peter, he could’ve ended up like the other failed children of Ego. Or worse. Yet here he was, believing for the longest time that Yondu kept him around for his usefulness in thieving. If only he’d acted _quicker_ , he could’ve… 

  


Soft, padding steps unbeknownst to Peter entered the room, and a gentle weight lowered next to him on the bed. Gamora gently placed a hand on his shoulder, migrating to rest on his thigh. No one spoke. They didn’t need any words. Peter’s rigid posture relaxed ever so slightly, and they both shifted so Gamora’s head rested on his right shoulder, Peter’s head on hers. Through the earbuds, Gamora heard the comforting tune emanating, and hummed along to the music. 

  
_It's not time to make a change,_  
_Just sit down, take it slowly_  
_You're still young, that's your fault,_  
_There's so much you have to go through_  
_Find a girl, settle down,_  
_If you want you can marry_  
_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy_  
  
Ever so slightly, Peter intertwined his fingers with Gamora’s on his thigh. “Thank you,” he whispered.  
Gamora gently squeezed Peter’s hand, enough to let him know she heard him.  
  


\-----  


  
_Boom. Boom. Boom._

“Hey man, not that it’s very important.. Um, probably, but I think you should see this,” Korg announced, his head peeking slightly from the entrance to Thor’s quarters.  


  


Thor was up since the first boom. “Yes, so I’ve noticed!” He shouted, hastily gearing up. His mind immediately drifted to Banner and Loki. Loki would be fine, perhaps he’d know where the sounds were coming from. Bruce, on the other hand, might rush to Hulk out and save them..  


  


“Korg, fetch Banner and my brother,” Thor ordered, walking towards the observation deck in his room. Korg immediately rushed out, doing as told.  


  


_What in Hel?_  


  


The explosions outside didn’t come from one ship, they came from _several_. Iridescent, flaming balls of color shot in every direction, splattering amongst the brightly lit stars.  


  


“Thor! It’s fireworks! In space!” Bruce barged into his quarters, standing next to the enamored Thor. Thor had never seen such a spectacle. Loki immediately appeared on his other side, as if out of thin air.  


  


Sparks of red, yellow, green, purple, and every type imaginable danced in space, creating shapes and explosions, followed by a shower of sparks which glimmered before disappearing into the dark. The vessels all them around were shooting them into space, but none of the sparks hoped to match the sparkling, golden river of sparks flowing stream-like across space. It was almost comparable to his mother’s funeral, when her shimmering essence finally rose towards the skies, becoming one with the stars.  


  


“Ravager’s funeral. We received a transmission,” Loki answered the question in Thor’s mind. “He’s one who went by the name Yondu Udonta. Saved a lot of beings from being swallowed by a planet.”  


  


“Hell of a guy,” Bruce muttered.  


  


The three men stood captivated by the seemingly endless bout of colorful explosions, honoring a man who had given his life for a greater cause.  


  


“Well, I’ll go inform the others. I imagine they’ll be clamoring up a storm downstairs,” Loki sighed, striding out of the quarters.  


Thor had not moved an inch since Bruce found him standing by the deck. Bruce didn’t want to interrupt, but he did seem kind of _out of it_. “Thor?” Bruce inquired. “You okay?”  


  


“I thought I had seen my fair share of beauty,” Thor’s gravelly voice replied, “but this.. This is something else. The act of honoring a man one of their kind. I’d always thought watching my mother becoming one of the constellations was the most horrifying sight in my life, but I couldn’t bear to look away. I always dreaded funerals, especially my own because I know I’d hate how I’d be honored by Asgardian traditions. Dull music, people mourning, and a ceremonial boat to drift me away. This, though.. I think this is how I’d like to go.”  


  


“Thor..” Bruce looked up at Thor’s face, illuminated with flashes of red and yellow by the sparkles of light still exploding outside. Just then, he looked more at ease than he’d ever seen him since they got onto the refugee ship. Like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders.  


  


Thor looked down at his feet, then trained his eyes on Bruce’s face. “Thank you for your company, Bruce. Since Sakaar, I.. I’d lost quite a bit of hope since my father, my hammer, my sister, and everything-” 

  
  


“I’m also thankful you found me on Sakaar, Thor,” Bruce admitted. “You made me a little less lonely.” 

  


Maybe it was the ambience created by the fireworks, but Bruce was feeling especially brave today. He slipped his fingers into Thor’s much bigger, calloused hand. His heart fluttered a tiny bit when Thor intertwined their fingers.  


  


Their eyes met for a fraction. Thor brought up his hand to rest on Bruce’s lower back, and Bruce momentarily broke the hold of their hands to bring his up to Thor’s face. His knuckles brushed lightly against the god’s cheekbone, and Thor seemed to ease into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut.  


  


On instinct, the god of thunder encircled his arms around Bruce’s waist, as Bruce pulled him down slightly to eye level. They shared a look then; of hesitation, and of feelings repressed since their endless words of comfort and stories of hope. “Thor,” Bruce breathed.  


  


Bruce’s eyes finally trailed down to Thor’s lips and lingered there; waiting for a sign from Thor to continue. Thor finally bent down, pressing his lips lightly onto Bruce’s.  


  


Bruce responded to the kiss immediately, encircling his arms around Thor’s neck. They kissed for what felt like ages, taken by the feel of their lips, the brush of their noses, and the tentative way their hands moved along each other. When they finally broke apart, Bruce panting lightly, they held each other endearingly, Bruce’s hand behind Thor’s head, lightly brushing his fingers against his short dark hair, with Thor’s hands on his lower back.  


  


They shared a small smile, and turned once again towards space, where the last of the fireworks were displaying their magnificent colors.  


  


“We’re going to be okay,” Bruce assured.  


“Yes, I believe so,” Thor replied, this time with a warm smile on his face.  


  


This time, he believed it.  


  


\----- 

  


  


They were standing side-to-side now, with their arms on each other’s backs. Light enough to confirm their presence, to make sure they were both seeing _this_.  


The colorful fireworks shot from the Ravagers’ ships, all gathered in honor of Yondu. Watching the sparks materialize, then disappear as each color took its turn to shine, Peter reminded himself to thank Rocket later; he had been an asshole for the past couple days, but that could be forgiven.  


  


He felt Gamora staring at him then; a tinge of awe was on her face at the marvelous show of lights, at Peter’s somewhat peaceful demeanor after their ordeal. It struck her then how much they’d been through together. How they’d sacrifice themselves for one another, how they were a _family_.  


  


“What?” Peter asked her, curiosity in his eyes.  


“Nothing,” she answered, “just some unspoken thing.”  


  


Content with her answer, Peter flashed her a knowing look. They both turned their attention back to the fireworks; a golden river of stars was streaming through space, outshining every single sparkle of color. They did not mourn. For if they looked towards the stars, they knew without a doubt that Yondu had finally become one of them.  


  


_end_


End file.
